Bowser Blanchette's The Lost Isle
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ichigo and Kiyone investigates a mysterious island. However, they soon fight for their lives as the inhabitants of the island gives them a 'warm reception.' Can they survive? IchigoxKiyone! Lemon!
1. Calm Before the Storm

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

An Ichigo/Kiyone Fanfic

The Lost Isle

Starring: Ichigo Kurosaki and Kiyone Kotetsu

**All characters (except the OCs) belong to their respective owners**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm  
**

It was a beautiful day. A nice, peaceful day. The ocean was calm, the breeze felt good. The cruise ship was sailing smoothly towards Japan, which was three days from port. The passengers were buzzing around, talking and having fun. Two people among them were near the poolside.

Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and the Third Seat of Squad 13 Kiyone Kotetsu watched as the people around them were relaxing in the sun. The two Soul Reapers were 'vacationing' as well, but in reality, they were asked by Head Captain Yamamoto to go on this mission.

For some time, there was some kind of Spiritual Distortion that was affecting the surrounding area of the Pacific Ocean, a few hundred miles east of Japan. Many cruise ships that passed the affected area had seen reports of an island that did not appear on the map. The passengers claimed that they heard something on that island. However, no one believed them, for the island did not exist to them.

One month after the supposed island was mentioned, the Soul Society sent some Soul Reapers to investigate the island. However, no one came back; they were never heard from again.

Soon after, Head Captain Yamamoto decided to try again. This time he sent Ichigo and Kiyone to find this island. Rukia and Renji were on a mission elsewhere and were not available at the time. Despite all that, Yamamoto wanted Ichigo 'to get to know' Kiyone more, even though she and Rukia were in the same Squad.

Ichigo watched as Kiyone tightened her swimsuit. He looked at her curvy body. She was just as sexy as Rukia. Though she was a little bit taller than she was, she was pretty cute and sexy.

Ichigo quickly shook the sexy thoughts out of his head and turned towards the ocean again. He had been watching to see if an island would pop up. That would be nearly impossible for Ichigo. An island would not just pop up and invite anyone. They would have to be some kind phenomenon for it to appear.

Ichigo wondered if the island would even appear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo went into the pool and leaned back as he felt his body shiver from the cold water. He looked around to see Kiyone swimming around. As she was doing laps, Ichigo heard some crewmembers behind him.

"How far until we reach Japan?"

"Three days tops."

"Well, the Captain wants to continue this course. We don't want to veer off course for any reason."

"Especially..."

"Yes. It's a risk we are willing to take."

The crewmembers' voices soon faded away by the laughter of the passengers that Ichigo could no longer hear them. Kiyone swam over to him as he continued to watch the crew members disappear.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Kiyone asked.

"The crew was talking about things, but they implied that if we stay this course, we may encounter this supposed island," Ichigo replied.

Kiyone nodded, "If that's the case... We should be able to see it."

Ichigo nodded as he got out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Kiyone asked.

"I want to ask them where the actually saw this island," he replied.

"Even if you did, how are we going to get off without alerting the crew themselves?" Kiyone asked.

Ichigo scratched his head, "I don't know."

Unbeknownst to them, quite a distance away from them, a storm cloud was slowly building up and was slowly headed towards the path of the ship.

* * *

Chapter 1: END Read and Review!


	2. Pirate Takeover

**Chapter 2: Pirate Takeover**

**

* * *

**

**Later that night**

Ichigo was watching the sky on the bow of the _S. S. Gemini_. The storm cloud was still heading straight for the ship. For some reason, Ichigo felt very uncomfortable as the dark sky flashed brightly in the night. It seemed like the ship was inadvertently heading right for it. Ichigo couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was approaching...but what?

He felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around and saw Kiyone looking up at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked her.

"I was worried you didn't come back to our cabin, Ichigo," Kiyone replied.

Ichigo smiled, "I'm fine, just looking at that," he pointed to the storm cloud ahead of them.

Kiyone watched as the sky flashed in the nighttime sky. Suddenly, Kiyone saw something quickly zoom across the sky.

"Ichigo, did you see that?" Kiyone asked.

"See what?" Ichigo asked, looking at where she was pointing.

Whatever it was, it was gone faster than it appeared.

"I don't see anything, Kiyone. What was it?"

Kiyone shook her head, "It may have been a bird or something."

Ichigo sighed.

"Anyway, let's call it a night, okay?"

Kiyone nodded.

* * *

**S. S. Gemini- Bridge**

The Captain looked at the chart in front of him. They were trying to maintain a steady course, trying to avoid the storm. Now the storm was closing in on the ship and fast. The helmsman was keeping a steady course. As the captain looked at the chart and the latest path they were going and it finally hit him...

...the ship was going off course.

"Helmsman! Turn 45 degrees to port side!"

"Yes, sir!"

The helmsman turned the wheel, but suddenly the wheel started turning the other way.

"What is this?!" The captain asked aloud.

The wheel continued to turn until it stopped. The captain pulled out the compass and looked at where they were going...

...The needle was pointing to the north. They were heading north!

* * *

**With Ichigo and Kiyone**

Kiyone watched as Ichigo got undressed and was wearing nothing but his boxers. She was in her pajamas as she lay down on her pillow as she started to fall asleep. Ichigo soon followed as he started to fall asleep. Kiyone turned her head and looked at the Substitute Soul Reaper. She blushed as she saw his sleeping figure. She looked towards his legs and saw a bulge between them. Despite covering himself with the bed sheet, it got Kiyone's attention.

_What is he dreaming about?_ Kiyone asked herself.

She knew what he was dreaming about. The only problem was that she could not take her eyes off that bulge between his legs. She decided to check for herself and see. She slowly moved towards the edge of his bed and moves the sheets away to get a better look at the bulge. As soon as she did that, her eyes widen.

The bulge was Ichigo's member fully erect, it was demanding release from its cotton confinement. Poor Kiyone Kotetsu was the unlucky girl to do it...

...Actually, she was the LUCKY girl to do it.

Kiyone slowly pulled Ichigo's boxers off, revealing Ichigo's erection to her.

_Rukia said that he was big, but I never seen anything like this._ Kiyone said to herself.

Kiyone watched as Ichigo moved his hips slightly from side to side. Kiyone took the initiative and slid her hand over his throbbing cock, earning a moan from him. She started to pump up and down on it. She watched her teammate continue to let out a moan from his lips.

"Damn, why do I feel a draft?"

Kiyone's eyes nearly popped out as Ichigo was starting to wake up. She quickly went back to her bed and started to fall asleep.

Ichigo woke up to see that he was completely naked and his erection hard.

"What the hell..." Ichigo turned over to Kiyone's sleeping figure.

_Did she just...no way she do something like this...Can she?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

Ichigo turned his head as Kiyone got up quickly.

"What was that, Ichigo?" Kiyone asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out," Ichigo replied.

The two got dressed and was just about to head out of their cabin when a sword was pointed at Kiyone's neck.

Ichigo looked up to see a tall figure with its face covered in a mask pushed Kiyone back into their cabin.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo demanded.

The figure turned towards him, "Silence, mortal. This cruise liner is now under the control of our leader, Lord Morlach of the Lost Isle!"

Ichigo and Kiyone turned to each other.

"I am Silver Horn, Lord Morlach's Second-in-Command! He requests that you all be present at the lido deck **(1)** at once."

"You got to be kidding me!" Ichigo responds, "We aren't going to listen to someone like you!"

Silver Horn responds by punching Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo fell to his knees while coughing up blood. Kiyone quickly rushed to his side.

"Would you like to say that again?" Silver Horn demanded, "Failure to comply will be the direct cause of your deaths."

Ichigo, breathing heavily stared at Silver Horn. He turned to Kiyone, who was shaking in fear.

Silver Horn smashing a table and destroying its contents to shreds interrupted their silence. Ichigo's eyes glared at Silver Horn. One of the items he destroyed...was a tracking device from the 12th Division that was following Ichigo and Kiyone's movements and measured their Spiritual Pressures.

Silver Horn annoyingly looked at the two.

"I will not ask again!" Silver Horn said, "Come with me!"

* * *

Chapter 2: END

**(1) Lido deck**: Open area, typically at or near the stern of a passenger ship, housing the main outdoor swimming pool and sunbathing area.


	3. Outclass!

Chapter 3: Outclass!

Soul Society- 1st Division

There was uproar at the Captain's Meeting. Head Captain Yamamoto had just informed them that they lost track of Ichigo and Kiyone. Most of the Captains and Lieutenants were very upset. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4 and the older sister of Kiyone, was hurt the most. She was on the verge of tears, hearing the news about what happened to her sister.

"Sir, how is it possible we lost track of them?" asked Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7.

"We have little details," Head Captain Yamamoto replied, "according to Captain Kurotsuchi, their Spiritual Pressure suddenly increased before it quickly flat lined."

"Did the tracking device malfunction? Or could it have been destroyed?" asked Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Not possible, the tracker had a memory back-up embedded in it. If the tracker was damaged, the back-up would be functional," Captain Kurotsuchi explained.

"Well, why would we be here if the auxiliary back-up was online?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

There was silence.

"That meant that the auxiliary back-up was destroyed as well?" asked Captain Kyoraku.

"Either they know about Ichigo and Kiyone or they just got lucky," Captain Ukitake said.

All the captains and lieutenants started to argue amongst themselves.

"Enough!" Head Captain Yamamoto yelled, pounding his cane on the floor.

The room got quiet all of a sudden.

"As of right now there is nothing we can do at the moment. If Ichigo and Kiyone are still alive, we have no way of contacting them."

Captain Ukitake lowered his head, "That means..."

"Yes, Jushiro, they are on their own," Head Captain Yamamoto responds.

Isane lowered her head and hoped that her sister would be all right.

* * *

With Ichigo and Kiyone

"Move it!" Silver Horn yelled, pushing Ichigo and Kiyone topside to the pool area.

The two Soul Reapers shoved into a crowd of passengers all gathered as they wondered what was going on here. Ichigo turned around to get a good look at Silver Horn. He was tall and hefty, but had no human characteristics. Ichigo guessed Silver Horn was nearly 7 feet tall. His backside housed two cannons near his shoulders. A third cannon was located near the back of his neck.

"All right you maggots, eyes front!" another voice boomed.

The passengers all turned to see another strange character in front of them. This person also had no human characteristics. He had the appearance of a Bobcat. His hands had claws that produced electricity from them. He grinned as the passengers were shaken in fear.

"I am Wild Jango. I am one of the Four Cardinals of the Lost Isle. As of today, you are our prisoners. I suggest you do not try anything stupid."

Wild Jango's words shook the passengers even more. Silver Horn approached them as he scanned the crowd. He turned to see the crew of the _S.S. Gemini_ and walked over to them.

"I want you to make a course towards--" Silver Horn moved his hand towards the north, "--that island."

The passengers all saw what Silver Horn was pointing at. There was an island nearby. The clouds above the ship started to dissipate, allowing a clearer view of the island. There was an active volcano on the northern side of the island. It looked active.

The captain of the ship turned towards Silver Horn.

"Are you going to comply with my instructions?" Silver Horn demanded.

The captain shook his head lightly.

"Do I take that response as a 'no,' Captain?"

"Captain, you can't be serious?" one of the crewmembers said nervously.

"He can do what he will to me, but I will never let any of these passengers come to any harm!" the Captain said, defending the lives of many passengers.

Wild Jango snickered as Silver Horn got annoyed.

"As you wish, I would hate to do something like this," Silver Horn said as he snapped his fingers.

At the snap of Silver Horn's fingers, two soldiers appeared and grabbed the captain's arms. These two soldiers were wearing dark red armor all over their bodies. They had swords and shields, something like a warrior would have.

Some female passengers grabbed hold of their loved ones, as they knew what was going to happen.

"Ichigo! They're going to--" Kiyone said as she held on to Ichigo.

"I know!" Ichigo replied as he grabbed his Deputy Soul Reaper Badge.

Ichigo placed the badge on his chest, allowing him to go into his Soul Reaper attire. Kiyone grabbed his body as it fell to the ground.

"Kiyone!" Ichigo called out.

"Go on, I'll look after it!" Kiyone replied.

Ichigo nodded and raced towards Silver Horn.

Silver Horn looked at the captain as he ordered the two soldiers to hold him down.

"How do you like my Plague Knights? Intimidating aren't they?" Silver Horn asked.

The captain scoffed.

"So, no last words? Very well then..."

Silver Horn bent forward, allowing the three cannons to aim directly at the captain.

"Captain!" the crewmembers yelled.

"Be brave everyone!" the captain called out.

Silver Horn called out, "Pressure Abyss!"

The cannons fired three huge columns of water coming out at an accelerated rate. The captain closed his eyes, seeing his time has come to an end...

...But, it never came. The captain looked up and saw a boy with bright orange hair blocking the Pressure Abyss with his sword. Interestingly though, Wild Jango saw the boy protecting the Captain from Silver Horn's attack.

Silver Horn stopped his attack while everyone else was wondering what was going on here. Even Kiyone was confused.

_How can they see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form? Normal people should not be able to see him._ Kiyone said to herself.

"So, there is someone who believes this captain should not be killed," Silver Horn wondered.

Ichigo stared at the huge monster. The two Plague Knights slowly released their grip from the captain, getting ready to go after this new guy.

"Tell me something, kid. Do you really think that the captain of this ship is worth protecting?" Silver Horn asked, "If you think that, then you are an even bigger fool than him."

"Shut up, you bastard," Ichigo said, gripping Zangetsu tightly.

Silver Horn looked amused, "Tell me to 'shut up,' kid? Looks like you have rocks in your head."

Ichigo growled.

"On the other hand, gripping your sword means that you really want to fight me? Why don't you show me your power, kid," Silver Horn taunted.

Ichigo did not need to be told twice. He quickly reared his sword backward. Light blue colored of Reiryoku (spiritual energy) formed around Zangetsu. All the while, Wild Jango took notice at this boy's power. The passengers stepped back as they felt the tension rising from Ichigo.

"Come on, kid, I haven't got all day!" Silver Horn demanded.

Just as he was finishing up, Ichigo quickly swung his blade.

"**Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo shouted, sending a huge wave of light blue energy sailing towards Silver Horn.

Silver Horn just smirked.

The Getsuga Tensho collided with Silver Horn, resulting in a huge explosion that rocked the ship. Wild Jango smirked as he saw his teammate get hit with Ichigo's signature move. Ichigo on the other hand smiled as he stared at the billowing smoke in front of him. The captain of the _S.S. Gemini_ was amazed that a fellow passenger could do something like that.

Kiyone smiled as she saw what went down. Even everyone else was stunned at what they saw.

It looked like it was over, that is until a sound of clapping was heard from where Silver Horn stood. Everyone turned to see the smoke clearing up and right there in the center, Ichigo could not believe it.

Silver Horn was still standing, clapping his massive hands together. To Ichigo's horror, Silver Horn was not scathed at all.

"No way," Ichigo said in disbelief.

"So, that was the full extent of your powers? How sad," Silver Horn said disappointedly.

Ichigo growled as he charged towards Silver Horn. However, Wild Jango suddenly came up to Ichigo. Before Ichigo could react, his face quickly met with the floor, with Wild Jango's foot on top of Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo!" Kiyone called out.

Silver Horn leaned down to Ichigo's face. They stared at one another.

"You are no match against us," Silver Horn said, "If Lord Morlach was here, you'd be dead in an instant."

Silver Horn looked up at Wild Jango, "Kill him."

The Captain, though being held by the Plague Knights watch as Wild Jango lifted his hands, extracting his claws. He was getting ready for the kill. Kiyone clutched Ichigo's body, waiting for this nightmare to end.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see the Captain of the _S.S. Gemini_ speak up.

"You want me to head for your little island, correct?" the Captain asked, "If I agree to send us there, you promise not to bring harm to these passengers."

Silver Horn and Wild Jango looked at each other, then towards Ichigo. Wild Jango got off Ichigo as they walked towards the captain. Ichigo growled as he saw them walk away from him.

"A wise decision, captain," Wild Jango said, "get moving, now!"

The captain turned to his crew who all nodded and headed towards the bow of the ship. The two figures looked at Ichigo as he walked back over to Kiyone and back into his own body.

"What should we do about him?" Wild Jango asked Silver Horn.

Silver Horn looked at his teammate, "I'll report this to Lord Morlach. You keep an eye on him, Wild Jango."

Wild Jango grinned, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

1 Hour Later

The ship came into port on the mysterious island called The Lost Isle. The passengers were forced off the ship as another group of Plague Knights soon approached them. Ichigo and Kiyone were holding hands as they were walking off the docks and into the sands of a beach.

"Welcome everyone to the Lost Isle," Silver Horn said from behind them.

The passengers looked at their captors. Ichigo scowled as he held on to Kiyone's hand.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay here. Our master would love the company," Silver Horn said, "and believe me...you will all be staying here for a _long_ time!"

* * *

Chapter 3: End Read and review!

**Next Chapter: The Village of Skulls**


	4. The Village of Skulls

Chapter 4: The Village of Skulls

"Keep walking, maggots!" Wild Jango demanded at the front, "Once we trek north in the Chovian Fields, we'll reach Oderra Village!"

The people continued to walk through the field. It was pretty quiet, except for a few birds flapping around. Ichigo and Kiyone were in the middle of the crowd as they continued to follow the path. Ichigo seemed upset about not getting a hit on Silver Horn. Kiyone leaned towards Ichigo's ear.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Kiyone asked, concerned for her friend.

Ichigo looked up, "It's nothing, Kiyone."

"It's about that Silver Horn character isn't it?"

Ichigo growled again.

Kiyone continued on, "There's something else you should know."

Ichigo looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Did you know that almost everyone, including those characters saw you as a Soul Reaper?"

"What? I though normal people couldn't see you guys!" Ichigo said aloud.

"That's true, but...I wonder if this place..." Kiyone was lost in her thought when Wild Jango spoke up.

"Here we are! The Oderra Village!"

The group saw the village and it was not what they expected to see...

...it was deserted.

The windows in the houses were broken and smashed. The doors were swinging against the wind. A windmill was left untouched and was still spinning in the wind. Silver Horn walked past the passengers and turned around to face them.

"From now on, this is your new home!" Silver Horn said.

The group started to protest, until a booming voice got their attention.

"**QUIET!"**

Everyone turned to see someone behind Silver Horn. To everyone's surprise, the person was a walking, talking skeleton. The skeleton was wearing some kind of outfit that a pirate would wear. All black with the skull and crossbones on them.

Silver Horn grinned, "Well, if it isn't 'Red,' if that is your real name. How do you like your new neighbors?"

The skeleton named 'Red' scoffed, "Don't think that I'll help you out in your master's thirst for conquest!"

"I know that you will help us. You and your friends can help keep them alive until we get Project XYZ ready."

'Red' sneered.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving the rest to you," Silver Horn said before he and Wild Jango walked towards the northern part of the village.

He stopped right next to Ichigo and Kiyone, who were staring back at him.

"I'll see you later...human boy," Silver Horn taunted, "for once, you have amused me with your skills."

Ichigo growled again as Kiyone tried to calm him down.

"Hmmm...you fought Silver Horn?" 'Red' asked from overhearing Silver Horn's last remark.

"Yeah, I couldn't even scratch him," Ichigo said holding his Deputy Soul Reaper Badge.

"That badge, who are you by the way?" 'Red' asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper."

"I'm from the Soul Society. I'm the Third Seat of Squad Thirteen, Kiyone Kotetsu," Kiyone introduced herself to 'Red.'

'Red' nodded, "Though I cannot smile, you two must be relatives, right?"

"Actually, we were on this cruise to scope out this island. Many said that this island did not exist--" Ichigo said before 'Red' cut him off.

"Wait! Did you say Soul Society?" 'Red' asked Kiyone.

"That's right. We were looking for some of our own people who went missing. Whatever became of them?" Kiyone asked.

'Red' lowered his skull head, "I did see them. However, they were captured, just like you folks."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"They were sent to the Plague Laboratory in the Xaagan Wastelands. Where they...became Soldiers under Morlach's command."

Ichigo and Kiyone's eyes widen, "They were brainwashed?"

"No, Morlach absorbed their souls and turned their lifeless bodies into one of his own Soldiers," 'Red' said grimly.

Ichigo turned his head away as Kiyone was trying to fight back her tears.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Some of the villagers and myself here were sometimes forced into eating human souls for their sick project," 'Red' said.

"I overheard Silver Horn mention that you wanted us kept alive until Project XYZ was ready," Kiyone said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "what is that?"

"I have no idea what it is, but it is in the Lab as I mentioned before."

Ichigo nodded.

'Red' looked at Kiyone and then back at Ichigo.

"I'd be looking after her if I were you," 'Red' whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked confused, "What?"

'Red' shrugged, "You'll never know what will happen here."

Ichigo looked confused.

"Anyway, I'll have someone get you guys settled," 'Red' said, "Tomorrow, you two can accompany me to the Horgrus Mountain."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's best to see for yourselves."

Ichigo wondered what was 'Red' wanting to show them.

* * *

Horgrus Summit

At the very top of the Horgrus Mountain, Silver Horn approached a rock on the side of the summit. He stood in position and announced himself.

"Silver Horn, Second-in-Command!"

The boulder slid open, allowing Silver Horn to enter the mountain cave.

As he descended further into the cavern, there was some sort of door at the end of the path. He opened it and went inside. He went further down the hall until he approached another door.

"Lord Morlach, I have returned," Silver Horn said at the door.

The door opened, revealing a pair of eyes inside the doorway.

"Welcome back, Silver Horn," Lord Morlach said, "Now, tell me what have you to report to me."

* * *

Chapter 4: END Read and Review

**I have an announcement. The next chapter will be an Ichigo and Kiyone chapter. I made a poll to see how you wanted in to be.**

**Light-just a friendly couple between Ichigo and Kiyone or**

**Hardcore- More than 'just friends' and let them go at it!  
**

**The poll will stay up until August 5th or later so cast your vote today!  
**


	5. Ichigo and Kiyone‘s Night to Remember

**I like to make an announcement, I decided to bring this chapter out early because I know that there was a landslide decision! So, now this is a lemon chapter!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ichigo and Kiyone's Night to Remember!

**Oderra Village with Ichigo and Kiyone**

"Here you go!" 'Red' said as he pointed at a hot spring inside his house.

Ichigo and Kiyone were amazed that a hot spring would exist in a place like this.

"Do not worry about the people you are with," 'Red' explained, "some of my friends' houses have one like this.

"Thank you for allowing us to use your hot springs," Kiyone said as she bowed to him.

"Hey, no need to thank me, I'm just bones! I don't need hot springs," 'Red' commented, "anyway, just get in and relax."

Kiyone waved to 'Red' as he left Ichigo and Kiyone all alone. Ichigo looked at the hot springs and noticed that it was not divided in two just like the ones back in Karakura Town.

"So..." Ichigo began, "who's goes first?"

Kiyone just looked at Ichigo, "What?"

"Who goes first? You or me?"

"Both!" Kiyone said, chirpily.

"What? Are you crazy, Kiyone?" Ichigo said, blushing at Kiyone.

"We can go in together, it'll be fun! What do you say, Ichigo?" Kiyone said, seductively.

Ichigo groaned, "Alright, fine!"

Kiyone jumped for joy as she pulled Ichigo near the hot spring.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

Ichigo removed his clothes leaving only his blue boxers. He scowled, knowing that this was all he had. Ichigo sighed, it will have to do for now. He hung his clothes on the clothing line that went across the steaming sand. Afterwards he noticed that Kiyone's modest clothing is on another clothing line 'Red' hung up for her. However, Kiyone was nowhere to found.

"Kiyone, where are you?" He called out to her.

"I-I'm over here, Ichigo," Kiyone replied nervously.

Ichigo ran to where Kiyone was and saw her sitting down in front of the hot springs with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Are you okay, Kiyone? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked his voice filled with concerned.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I can't go in the water," Kiyone said, nervously.

"Why not, Kiyone? There weren't any other clothes in your suitcase? What about the one you wore in the pool onboard the ship?" Ichigo asked.

Kiyone shook her head, "There were other clothes in my suitcase, it's not the swimsuit I wore on the ship. I just can't show you this."

"Why not, Kiyone? I'm sure that it isn't that bad."

"It's not that..." Kiyone said, "I just don't look good in this."

"Kiyone, I'm sure that you would look good in any type of clothes," Ichigo said, "but I can't help you if I don't understand."

Kiyone sighed in defeat. She stretched her legs forward, and takes the towel off her body, revealing to Ichigo her swimsuit. She was wearing a bright green bikini over the appropriate areas. Ichigo blushed when he was looking at Kiyone's body; she was very slender and sexy with all of the curves and lines in the right places. It was a nearly perfect, sexy and seductive form to Kiyone's whole body. She was cute and sexy.

Kiyone, with a wide blush on her cheeks said nervously, "This was the only one I had that was never used. My body isn't that good to wear it."

"I would not say that," Kiyone," Ichigo replied, his cheeks blushing from seeing Kiyone's body.

"What makes you say that, Ichigo?" Kiyone asked, curiously.

"I mean is that..." Ichigo nervously said, still blushing wildly, "You look excellent in that bikini, Kiyone, you have a nearly flawless body on you."

Kiyone's cheeks become bright red, like a cherry red color, asked Ichigo nervously, "D-Do you really mean that, Ichigo?"

"Yes, I really mean it, Kiyone," Ichigo replied nervously, "you are very beautiful."

Kiyone then looks at Ichigo and blushes to see that he is only wearing his boxers and not any swimming trunks. He had a very muscular body and well toned chest.

_Wow, Ichigo reminds me so much of Lieutenant Kaien.'_ Kiyone said to herself.

"Say, Kiyone," Ichigo began, "do you want to go into the hot springs?"

"Sure..." Kiyone replied blushing.

The two of them slowly move into the hot springs and they relaxed into the springs.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the house, 'Red' smiled as he heard the two going into the hot springs. He walked away knowing that Ichigo and Kiyone are going in as friends, but coming out of there as a newly couple.

* * *

Kiyone and Ichigo were relaxing inside of the hot spring. The two had not talked to each other for the last 10 minutes. However, Kiyone could not get Ichigo and how he looked out of her mind.

_Even though Sentaro and I are just friends, we both compete to impress Captain Ukitake. I never once had a relationship before. I just don't think someone like Ichigo would go for a girl like me. Then again, he and I have something in common. Still, he reminds me of Lieutenant Kaien, his face, appearance, everything! Sure, we are both Rukia's friends and all. I have had feelings for Sentaro, but ever since I met him at the Sokyoku and teamed up with Ichigo, I have felt feelings that I never even felt for Sentaro. Ichigo and I are so much alike. Ichigo is such a good and nice person. Plus, he is cute...Why did I just think that?!'_

"Kiyone, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," she replied happily.

"Well, if you had a boyfriend, what would he look like?"

Kiyone blushed, "Well, Ichigo, he's nice, sometimes scary. He also reminds me of our former Lieutenant."

"Well, why don't you just tell this new guy how you feel?" Ichigo said.

"Actually, I got a better idea to express my feelings to him," Kiyone said as she leaned closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as Kiyone kissed him on the lips, causing the boy to blush widely. Ichigo returned the kiss and the two of them were soon locked into a passionate kiss.

Ichigo and Kiyone continued their passionate kiss as they slowly got out of the hot spring. They walked to the side and sat down by the wall of the house. After they released from their kiss, Kiyone takes a hold of the straps that held her bikini top in place and removes them, allowing them to fall to the ground and her breasts to be revealed to Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed, "Kiyone, what are you doing?"

"Ichigo, I think...I know that I've found that special someone in my life. And I know that you will want this along with me," Kiyone replied.

"You mean I'm that special someone?"

She nodded.

Ichigo's eyes as Kiyone kissed him again. Kiyone then lay down on the sandy ground while Ichigo lower himself between Kiyone's legs. He proceeds to remove the other half of Kiyone's bikini, leaving her fully naked before him.

Kiyone noticed that he was blushing again.

"What's wrong? Do you like what you see, Ichigo?" Kiyone asked.

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I'm very uncomfortable with naked women," Ichigo confessed.

Kiyone laughed, "Really, well if you are scared--"

"I'm not afraid! I'll show you!" Ichigo yelled as moved his head to Kiyone breasts.

Soon afterwards, he lashes out with his tongue on her nipples, alternating between the left and right breast. Kiyone moaned out in pleasure at Ichigo's actions. Ichigo then moved his left hand between her legs and started massaging her wet pussy. Kiyone moaned loudly, causing her wet pussy to become even wetter.

"Ichigo!" she called out.

Ichigo stopped his massaging and inserts one of his fingers into her pussy, causing Kiyone to whimper out of fear.

"Kiyone, I won't hurt you, I promise," Ichigo said calmly.

Kiyone, after trusting him, spreads her legs out, allowing Ichigo to insert another finger into her. His fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy caused Kiyone to moan as incredible amounts of pleasure surged through her body. She never knew that her first time would ever feel so good. After several minutes, Kiyone, unable to hold back anymore, gave out an erotic scream of ecstasy as she experienced her first orgasm. Her juices released onto Ichigo's hands and onto the ground.

"How did that feel, Kiyone?" Ichigo asked.

"Amazing, Ichigo," Kiyone replied breathlessly, "I never thought it would be this good."

Ichigo smiled as Kiyone got up and stared at Ichigo's blue boxers.

"Now it's my turn!" she taunted him.

Kiyone gently takes off Ichigo's boxers off him, revealing his 7-inch manhood to her. She stared at Ichigo's throbbing manhood, which she knew he is full of desire for her. Ichigo watched as he saw Kiyone moved her head to his erection and used her tongue to lick the head, causing Ichigo to groan out.

"Hey, Ichigo, does it hurt when it gets that big?" Kiyone asked curiously.

"It only applies when it is under a set of pants, Kiyone," Ichigo replied.

"I see," Kiyone said as she smiled.

Kiyone then takes Ichigo's manhood into her mouth and began to suck on it with her tongue wrapped around his hard shaft, causing Ichigo to let out a loud groan in pleasure and excitement.

"Kiyone!" he called out.

He soon came, releasing his load into Kiyone's mouth. She swallows every drop of it. His load did have a bitter taste, but to Kiyone, it tasted sweet. Once Ichigo was done with his orgasm, Kiyone licked her lips as she looked at Ichigo.

"How did you like that, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Great, Kiyone," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo then laid Kiyone down on her back on the ground. He looked up at Kiyone, who saw his manhood near her entrance.

"Ichigo, wait!" Kiyone said suddenly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in concerned.

"Don't you even think about stopping after you take my virginity away!"

"This is your first?!"

"Yeah! And you are the one for me!"

Ichigo sighed, "Alright, here we go."

With one big thrust, Ichigo penetrated Kiyone, breaking her barrier in the process. Kiyone gave out a cry of pain from her barrier shattering away.

"Kiyone!" Ichigo called out, concerned for his friend.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" she yelled.

Ichigo nodded and continued thrusting in and out of Kiyone. He waited until he was sure Kiyone got used to him being inside her. Kiyone's moans allowed Ichigo to speed up a little faster.

"Faster, Ichigo!"

Ichigo increased his pace, soon after his and Kiyone's moves became frantic as their climaxes were coming.

"Ichigo!"

"Kiyone!"

Kiyone came first, soon followed by Ichigo, who came inside her. He collapsed onto Kiyone's body, removing his manhood from her pussy.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Ichigo, I am glad that I we met," Kiyone said as she kissed Ichigo.

"Me, too, Kiyone," Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and both he and Kiyone fell asleep.

They would not soon forget this one night.

* * *

**Horgrus Summit**

"Now, let's not keep me waiting, Silver Horn," Lord Morlach said, "tell me your report."

"Yes, sir," Silver Horn responded.

Silver Horn went towards a strange helmet that fits perfectly on his head. As waited, the lights on the helmet started to glow. At the same time, Lord Morlach's eyes turned blue. His eyes were watching them memories of Silver Horn's mission. The giant behemoth also knew that the Cardinals were also watching it as well.

Soon after, Morlach made an 'Hmm' sound, meaning that something got his attention. After the images in Morlach's eyes left him, his yellow eyes returned to normal.

"I see," Lord Morlach began, "it would seem that you and Wild Jango had some 'complications' with an orange-haired boy. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir," Silver Horn replied, "however, he posed no threat to us whatsoever--"

**"THAT'S 100 PERCENT BULL CRAP!"**

Silver Horn turned around to see a strange figure with six non-connecting hands whose body was Yellow and Sky Blue and his body was made of lightning. His face was like that of a Pharaoh.

"Are you blind and stupid?!" the figure yelled, "He was a Soul Reaper! You should have killed him right there in from of those hundreds of people!"

"Incentas! You are out of line!" Silver Horn yelled.

"So, what! That boy is a Soul Reaper! They do pose a SERIOUS threat to us! How can you just lie to Lord Morlach and tell him that he posed no threat!" Incentas screamed.

"I agree with Incentas," said a humanoid figure with a giant glowing head, no mouth, and a cloth connected to the back that looked like the tail of a lab coat.

"Even Dr. Psyche agrees with me!" Incentas said.

"Why allow this guy to live even if he's a Soul Reaper? If he caused a problem for you, you should have just terminated him!" Dr. Psyche said, "I believe he came here looking for his comrades, who we killed not too long ago."

"You two are missing the point," Silver Horn said.

"Explain!" Incentas explained.

"He unleashed his powers on me, I evaluated its power and it was irrelevant. Had that Captain of the hijacked ship didn't cooperate, he would have been dead right there!"

"That's still a bunch of crap! What would happen if he were not as weak as you say he is? What would you do if he is able to defeat us and comes after you? What would you do then?" Incentas asked, thinking that Silver Horn was incompetent.

"If that were to occur, I'll see to it that his death is quick and painful!" Silver Horn replied.

Incentas stepped back at his words. He growled seeing as though he had lost this argument.

"I take it that your silence means that you don't have a problem with that at all?" Silver Horn asked.

Lord Morlach finally spoke up, "Silver Horn, your honesty is duly noted. Do what you will to this Soul Reaper. Tell Wild Jango this latest event."

"Yes, sir!" Silver Horn said, before leaving Morlach's Chambers.

Incentas continued to growl as he watched Silver Horn walking away.

* * *

**Ebenar Temple in the Akavir Swamp**

Wild Jango looked to the east in the direction of the village. The endless rain pounded on the Temple walls. He watched as his troops were scattered around the Temple. They were looking for some sort of secret in the walls of the Temple. Wild Jango smirked. It will not be too long until their plan came to fruition.

* * *

Chapter 5: End Read and review!


End file.
